Let's Get Twisted
by Goaliebaby
Summary: What would happen if you were a wizard in the middle of war.. and your best friend was a muggle in the middle of a war of her own? Buckle your seat belts because things are about to get twisted. Compliant with the general timeline of the Harry Potter books but with OC main characters. Rated T for language and sexual references...may change to M in later chapters. Read and review!
1. Chapter 1

_The bar was dimly lit, with a halo of light around the singer on the stage. She was dressed in a tight fitting red dress and her shoes were kicked to the side as her feet were tired from 6 hours of standing. Snow was falling softly outside, muffling the sound of cars. The bell above the door jingled as a group of young men shuffled inside, stamping their boots and murmuring about the bitter cold. Most of these men were noticeable from the flaming red hair, while only two seemed to have black hair. All of them stopped short when one of the brunettes gasped in shock as he recognized the woman on the stage who had her eyes closed as she crooned to her audience:_

_ "its Christmas time,_

_so open up the flood gates,_

_tell me you'll be late, and rip me apart._

_You say that, you say that things will be alright._

_But ive heard that, ive heard that so many times._

_Its not Christmas if the snow don't fall,_

_im still standing here 3 feet small,_

_lose our troubles because after all,_

_its Christmas time."_

"Blimey! you can't just stop short like that! I almost fell over, and that would not help me out when I'm tryin to take home a broad tonight." One of the red heads quietly exclaimed at the black haired man.

"Shut up Ron. Just shut up. We're here to get a drink cause it's Christmas. You don't need a broad." One of the other numerous red heads stated as he glared at Ron.

"Yea Ron-"

"Listen to Charlie-"

"He is your brother-

"After all."

Two twins from the back of the pack were smirking at Ron as they talked in unison, and he glared as they started to troop towards a table. Settling themselves in, they realized they were one man short, and the two twins pointed out that Frankie was still staring at the beautiful woman on the stage. She seemed to have noticed him as well, because her eyes widened and she faltered over her words before composing herself and looking away. As the group looked on with interest, Frankie shook his head like a dog out of water, and slowly sauntered to the table, taking the last available seat. He ordered a shot of whiskey and knocked it back before meeting the eyes of the curious group.

"What the-" Ron stated

"Bloody hell was that?!" the rest of the men finished.

Frankie sighed; this was not the way he envisioned seeing her again. And he definitely wasn't ready to explain to his buddies how he knew the singer at this run down muggle bar.

"Well-" He paused. "It's a long story."

Harry spoke up, "We've got plenty of time. I'm sure this story will be worth it."

Frankie swallowed and motioned the bartender for another shot. He didn't speak until he had received said drink and knocked it back.

"Well, the thing is, I really do-.." He was cut off.

"Frankie?"

The group looked at the woman who was standing at the edge of their table. Every jaw dropped. She was beautiful. She had piercing blue eyes behind thick, dark eye lashes. Her brown hair fell down her back in soft curls, and she was petite yet curvy. A pair of shoes hung loosely from her fingertips, and she was looking at Frankie with an unreadable expression in her face.

"Frankie? Is it… is it really you?" She stepped closer and the shoes fell from her fingers as she placed her hands on the table.

There was a pregnant pause as everyone tore their eyes away from her, and directed their gaze to Frankie. He was sitting stiff as a board and his mouth was opening and closing with no sound coming out.

"Dude, you need to answer this fine and beautiful lady. Or else I will have to take it upon myself to become Frankie just to please her." Ron winked up her as he finished speaking.

This seemed to wrench Frankie from his slump, and he glared at Ron before turning back to the woman who now had a blush steadily creeping up her cheeks. He paused a beat before standing up and pulling her into a hug. The top of her head barely came to the bottom of his chin and he was suddenly overwhelmed with the familiar urge to protect her from everything bad in the world. He pulled her closer and whispered into her ear:

"Hey Addie."

She pulled away and looked up at him with her huge blue eyes that were now threatening to spill over with tears.

The rest of the group looked on curiously as Frankie embraced this girl, and Ron scowled towards his friend Harry before muttering under his breath,

"So. Do you think this is an ex-whore?"

However, he wasn't as quiet as he thought because her head snapped in his direction and they all saw a tear drop down her cheek. She pulled herself from Frankie's grip with a stricken look on her face and mumbled she had to get back to work before walking quickly away.

Frankie slowly turned to Ron with a murderous look on his face. He clenched his fists at his sides and gritted his teeth.

"Don't. Ever. Say anything offensive about her. Ever. Again. Or I will make sure they are the last words you ever speak." He spat.

His friends gaped openly. Frankie had never uttered a violent threat in his life!


	2. Chapter 2

"So let me get this straight. When you found out you were a wizard, you just up and left for Hogwarts? You never told her where you were going, you just left?" Harry was shocked at how callous Frankie had been to this girl.

"Yea."

"And you stopped trying to see her in the summers after fourth year? You just started _ignoring_ her?" Fred and George chorused together.

"Yea."

"And even though she gave your parents letters for you-which they gave to you- you never responded? You just…cut her off?" Even Ron, ever the womanizer, was baffled.

"Yes."

The three Weasley's, Harry and Frankie were sitting in the living room at the Burrow, each nursing a drink as they perused the topic. Bill and Charlie had long since gone to bed, saying they were exhausted from all the Christmas Day festivities. The others however, weren't tired at all and they were hungry for all the information on Frankie's relationship with the girl at the bar.

Frankie sighed and finished his drink. Waving his wand to refill it, he grimaced.

"I never meant to just cut her off. That was never my plan. It just happened that way, and believe me I feel bad enough without you all looking at me like that. She was my best friend in the world. We met when I was 5 and she was 4. I broke the cardinal rule for her; by the time I was 8 I knew she was a muggle, but I didn't care. She was everything to me, my partner in crime, my best friend, my diary, my first kiss. She knew all my secrets and I knew hers. She was a muggle but I. didn't. care. I needed her in my life. When my family became too much to bare, I would go through the woods to her house and come through the window. She always left it open, even in the winter. She would get out her extra pillow and rub my back to put me to sleep. I knew it would get hard to continue our friendship as I got older, but I never meant for it to go like this. When I got my Hogwarts letter, I was ecstatic! Until I realized it meant I had to give her up for three quarters of the year, every year for the next 7 years. What could I possibly tell her? 'Oh hey Addison I'm going away to school, but I can't tell you anything about it and I can't ever let you meet my friends'? I couldn't do that to her. So I did what I thought was right at the time. I gathered up all the stuff that had collected in my room over the years, and I took it to her house the night before I left for first year. I went through her window and she was already sleeping. She looked so peaceful and happy. I watched her sleep for a while, just reliving the memories. Then I kissed her on the forehead, tucked her in…and left."

Frankie broke off at this point and put his face in his hands. The Weasley's and Harry looked at each other and Harry opened his mouth to speak. But Frankie held up his hand. He blinked quickly for a few seconds and then launched back into his story.

"My parent wrote me of course, she had come to my house to find me. She explained how long we had been friends, and wanted to know where I had gone. They were furious with me, I had broken the cardinal rule! But after a lot of writing back and forth they finally realized that this girl meant the world to me. They covered for me saying that I had earned a spot in a boarding school far away and had been too distraught to say goodbye. She believed them, and it killed me because we never lied to each other. She is the most honest person I've ever met in my life. When I came home for Christmas and Easter, my parents wouldn't let me see her, they were still mad. And for the summer hols, I only saw her once or twice because she was traveling. It was that way until the summer after third year. It was my 14th birthday and-"

Ron cut in, "I remember that! That was a wicked awesome party your parents threw you. I don't remember seeing her there though.."

Fred, George and Harry shushed him and gestured for Frankie to continue.

"It was after you guys had all left. I was sitting in my room and I saw her light go on through the woods. I decided to go see her. My parents had forbidden me from inviting her to my party since she is a muggle. But I wanted to see her, I _needed_ to see her. I walked through the woods, and when I got to her house, her window was shut. For the first time since we met she had shut me out. I threw pebbles until she opened it, but she just stuck her head out and told me to go away. I climbed up anyway though. She finally let me in, but wouldn't let me walk further than a few steps into her room. I apologized over and over, trying to explain without actually explaining. She shushed me after a bit, and told me to stay there for a minute. She left the room and came back after a little bit. She said that she had something for me. And-and-and-"

He broke off again, this time to pour himself a stiff drink, not speaking until Harry grabbed his arm.

"Frankie, man, just tell us what happened. You gotta get it off your chest."

He grimaced and brushed away the tear that was rolling down his cheek.

"She had baked me a cake. My favorite kind of cake. And she had a bunch of presents for me. All the presents she hadn't been able to give me over the last 4 years. She waited while I opened them, and then ate some of the cake with me. Then she looked at me dead in the eye and said- Merlin, I'll remember it forever- she said 'Frankie, I know you don't want me anymore. I'm not stupid. Have fun at your boarding school, I know that you have a lot of friends there that are important to you.' Then she walked out of the room and down the hall. I went back out the window. I walked home. And, I never saw her again until tonight."

Tears were flowing freely now. And the other boys were shocked, Frankie _never_ cried. _Ever._

"Hey bro, it's okay. It's okay. Just tell us about some of the good memories you guys had. It'll be alright." Ron said anxiously.

Frankie talked for hours, until the sun was peeking over the horizon and the fire was only coals in the fireplace. When the rest of the Weasley's woke a few hours later, they came downstairs to find the five boys sprawled around the living room surrounded by empty bottles of firewhiskey. Rolling her eyes, Mrs. Weasley conjured up some blankets and left them on the floor. It wasn't until a while later when green flames burst to life in the fireplace did any of them stir. Frankie was the last to open his eyes, and when he did he rubbed them furiously to make sure he wasn't seeing things. His father's head was staring back at him.

"H-h-hey Dad. " Frankie gaped at the man in the fire.

His father looked at him with sorrow in his eyes. The rest of the Weasley's had gathered in the room now, curious as to why Frankie's father was paying them a visit.

"Frankie-" His father began hoarsely. "your mother, she's been attacked. Please come with me. Please. I'm begging you son, I can't go to her alone."

There was dead silence as Frankie absorbed the information his father had thrown upon him. Then he leapt to his feet and summoned his things. Mrs. Weasley grabbed his arm and pulled him into a hug,

"We'll be along shortly, all of us. We are so fond of your mother. Stay strong dear."

He gave her a small smile and walked quickly to the flames. He stepped in, shouted "ST. MUNGOS" and spun out of sight.


	3. Chapter 3

Frankie, his father and the Weasley's plus Harry, were sitting in the waiting room near his mother's room when they heard someone yelling. As they looked up, they saw a group of Healers run past the door, down the hall towards his mother's room. With panicked eyes, they all jumped to their feet but before they could move, a woman stopped in the doorway and addressed them,

"Don't worry…she's fine…but she's having….flashbacks…and is…hysterical…" the Healer panted at them. She then looked to Frankie's father. "Sir, you may want to come with me."

The minutes passed slowly as Frankie waited for his father to return. The Weasley's were anxious, and kept shooting him furtive glances as though afraid he would go mad any second. After a half an hour, Arthur got to his feet.

"Frankie my boy, we all dearly care for your mum, but some of us must go now, work and such you know. " He looked at Frankie who only grunted in response while Molly narrowed her eyes. He then walked out, followed by Charlie, Bill and Percy who all clapped him on the shoulder as they passed. It was only moments later that Hermione looked at her watch and gasped,

"Oh dear! Ginny we have to go! If we are going to make this trip with my parents, we have to be in muggle London in 20 minutes!" She glanced longingly at Mrs. Weasley, who nodded. The girls rose and after murmuring their sympathies to Frankie, they too, left. The room seemed less crowded, as it was now Mrs. Weasley, Fred, George, Harry, Ron and Frankie. But Frankie hardly seemed to notice, he was busy staring at the wall.

After almost an hour had passed Frankie's father returned, looking pale and worn out. As he walked in, Frankie and the others leapt to their feet, and all began talking at once:

"How is she?"

"Is she going to live?"

"Is she conscious?"

"Can we see her?"

Mr. Rozolli held up his hand and they all stopped talking. He let out the breath he had been holding and then closed his eyes.

"Yes, she will live. Yes, she is conscious. But no, you cannot see her. Not now at least." He looked sadly at Frankie who was getting red in the face.

"She has a visitor right now, and I think it would be best if you give them some space." He then sat down and waited for the inevitable question. And it hit him from all 6 people.

"Who's the visitor?"

Mr. Rozolli breathed deeply through his nose and mumbled something that no one heard. They scrutinized him but before he could say it again, they were interrupted, this time by the last person Frankie would have ever thought he'd see.

"Mr. Rozolli? I think I'm ready to go now." The girl in the doorway didn't seem to notice anyone in the room but the old man she was pointedly looking at. He looked up at her and then back to the others, all of whom-with the exception of Mrs. Weasley who was merely confused- were gaping at the poor young woman in the door.

He hefted himself to his feet. "Of course my dear." He started to steer her out the door but before they had gone 2 feet however, Frankie's voice stopped them.

"Addison."

* * *

_Hours later, after the hospital had finished its rush, the hallways were quiet and dark. Visiting hours were over, and everyone had gone home save for one family. The Weasley's plus Harry and the Rozolli's plus Addison were sitting in the small waiting room just down the hall from Frankie's mother. The twins were talking quietly amongst themselves while Mrs. Weasley fussed over Mr. Rozolli's gaunt appearance, trying to convince him to eat some food. Ron was playing exploding snap with Harry and everyone was sneaking sidelong glances at the pair in the corner. _

"Addie, please look at me!" Frankie quietly begged the girl across from him. "Please, please just listen to what I have to say. I'm so so sorry, I know that I hurt you but you have to understand! Please just hear me out I-"

"Frankie." She cut him off. "Stop. I don't want you to beg me. I don't want you to apologize. You left me. You left without even saying goodbye. You took all those years and you threw them away. "

"But-" He stopped, for she had held up a hand.

"I'm not mad at you Frankie."

He glanced around the room to make sure no one was listening, "You're not?"

Addison smiled sadly. "No. Your father, he's a great man. He explained everything to me, that summer after you left for good. I was only 13 but he trusted me, he told me everything. How could I be mad at you? You did the right thing. All those years we were friends, you broke the rules for me. How can I be mad at someone who loved me enough to break those kinds of rules?"

He gazed at her, marveling at this woman who had trusted him enough to just understand. Understand without asking any questions. He grabbed her hand and stood up, pulling her into a close hug. She tensed, but only for a moment, before wrapping her arms around his waist and laying her head on his chest. They stood like that for a long time, oblivious to the fact that Mrs. Weasley was crying happily next to Mr. Rozolli- and that he too had a watery smile plastered on his face. They stood like that until a Healer came to the door. With a grim expression, the medical expert began to speak, and Frankie felt his world slowly crumble around him.

"I'm so sorry,-" The man began, "I'm so sorry to be the one to inform you of this, but it is with great sorrow and regret that I do-" He broke off again, "Mrs. Rozolli's injuries are far more serious than we originally thought. It is some kind of ancient dark magic; magic that has not been seen for many, many years, and we do not have the right tools or knowledge to heal her. " He finished his sentence with a look as though he were in great physical pain.

Frankie blanched. "Are you saying she's gonna die?" His voice cracked, and Addie pulled him to a chair and sat him down before his legs gave out.

The Healer looked sadly around the room before answering "Yes. That is what I'm saying. I'm so very sorry. You may see to her now, she is awake though just barely. She cannot speak, but she can hear you. Please, do not think badly of this establishment, we've done everything we can, and we are still researching."

Frankie's breathing became shallow and he clasped Addie's hand. She looked at him and saw that his face had gone white and his eyes had glazed over.

"Frankie. Frankie!" She called his name. His gaze slid to her, and she saw his eyes had filled with tears. Her heart skipped when she realized that Frankie- her Frankie!-was crying. She pushed his hair out of his eyes and squeezed his hand gently. She saw a tear slip out of his eye and run down his cheek, and she gently brushed it away before leaning her head into his chest. She caught the eye of one of the twins-it might've been Fred, but she wasn't sure- and he gave her a small smile and winked. She smiled back weakly, though she felt the tears rolling down her cheeks.

Mr. Rozolli cleared his throat and addressed the room. "I will go first, with Frankie. And Addison. If you could give us a few moments, then follow, that would be desirable."

Molly nodded and sat down with her boys. "Of course Luigi, you go ahead."

Frankie rose to his feet, and grabbed one of Addison's hands, pulling her up. He glanced down, studying her tiny hand, marveling at how it fit perfectly in his, like 2 puzzle pieces. He dragged his eyes back to her face, and saw her gaze was riveted on his face. He squeezed her hand and started walking out the door.

_A few hours later:_

"Please, Luigi, you have to eat. " Molly wheedled.

"No"

"Please!"

"NO!"

"Mr. Rozzoli, you have to keep your strength up. This is what your wife would have wanted. You have to be strong for your wife." A softer, sweeter voice joined in.

Mr. Rozzoli looked up and saw Addison crouched next to him. She patted his arm,

"Would you like me to walk to the cafeteria with you? I'm sure we can find something that is worth eating." She smiled at him.

He sighed. He would eat, if only because this young woman asked him to. He stumbled to his feet, and she grasped his elbow, steering him out the door. They walked in silence for a while before he cleared his throat.

"You know, Addison, I see the way you look at my son." He paused and glanced down at her, noticing the blush that was staining her cheeks. "It is as though light has finally entered your world, as though you have seen a miracle. Frankie is a good man. He is strong, resilient and courageous. He is also hard-headed and stubborn. But he is a good man, and if your renewed friendship were to take a path that is more intimate, I have no doubt that he would treat you like a queen. " He looked at her again, and saw her bright cheeks and chuckled. "I'm not trying to embarrass you my dear. I'm only stating the facts."

"Mr. Rozzoli, I…I don't know what to say. I mean, look at our history. He was, is, my best friend. Since I was 4! He knew everything about me, and we did everything together. But then one day, poof! He was gone. That broke me. More than I think I could ever explain. I've been through so much since then. My parents-they died a few years ago in a fire. And, I really don't have anyone anymore." She broke off and sniffled. "I- I'm sorry. It's hard to talk about still."

Mr. Rozzoli steered her towards a table, "Of course my dear, take your time. "

She wiped her face with sleeve and took a deep breath. "When I saw Frankie again, I let myself get my hopes up. I've been wondering for years what happened to him, and all the sudden he strolled back into my life. And I wondered if it was fate; if I was given another opportunity to be happy. I lost everything when my parents died; I've been surviving by singing in bars. So I thought, maybe things could go back to the way they used to. I've always been fond of your family Mr. Rozzoli and when I heard your wife had been attacked, that's when I went to your house. I panicked because I didn't want to lose you too. I guess…" She stopped.

Mr. Rozzoli looked at her. "You know my dear, I thought it was coincidence that I found you on our porch. But I don't think that now. I think the fates have aligned and brought you back into our lives." He smiled "Or at least Frankie's life."

Addie blushed, a magnificent red stain flooding her cheeks, and she beamed at the old man. He smiled back, a genuinely happy smile, before glancing up and seeing the rest of their crew heading across the room towards their table.

Frankie reached them first, and claimed the seat next to Addie. As Mr. Rozzoli looked on, he watched his son take the girl's hand and squeeze it before throwing an arm around her shoulders and pulling off her chair right onto his lap. He smiled inwardly, noticing the adoration in his son's eyes. Then Frankie looked at him, and beamed. Mr. Rozzoli beamed back and he suddenly felt the familiar familial urge that he hadn't felt since Frankie was a young boy, explaining why he had befriended the little muggle girl across the woods. His reminiscing was interrupted however, when the Weasley's reached the table.

"I 'us so 'ungry. Ah coo'd ea' a 'ouse" Ron mumbled around his stuffed mouth.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley! That is REPULSIVE!" Molly thundered at her son. She turned to the twins and smiled when she saw they were eating politely while conversing with Harry over new WWW products. She turned her gaze onto Addison and Frankie, observing the pair with the watchful eyes of a mother. She watched as Frankie tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ears, and then blush as Addie smiled up at him. Molly had been shocked to see how small the girl was in comparison to everyone else. The doll was barely 5'3" and Frankie, standing at 6'1" seemed to tower over her even when he was sitting. Yet, they seemed to compliment each other. She felt herself tear up as she saw Addison lean her head on Frankie's chest and had to grab a napkin to dab at her eyes when she saw Frankie wrap his arms around the girl protectively. She caught Luigi's eyes and they smiled at each other through their tears, for he too, had noticed the intimate gestures between the two teens.

Ron burped loudly. "That was fantastic. Blimey I was hungry.! Its past dinner time!" He leaned back in his chair, content. Addison glanced at the clock on the wall and gasped, "OH! Oh my! Oh gosh! Mr. Rozolli I have to get back, I have a show to do or else they're gonna kick me out on the streets!" She jumped to her feet, startling everyone. Mr. Rozolli rose to his feet as well and nodded.

"Of course my dear, where to?"

"Um..Wilkins Bar on 43rd" She blurted, and then turned to the motley crue at the table "It was wonderful meeting you all-" She said to the Weasley's and Harry "though it was under unfortunate circumstances, and I hope we can see each other again, in happier times." She smiled tentatively at Molly, who leapt to her feet and pulled Addie into a bone crushing hug, "Of course dear! You are welcome at our home anytime! I'll give details to Frankie on how to contact us. Oh my, you are too skinny, you must come around for dinner often! I'll fatten you right up!" She let go of Addie and swiped at the tears in her eyes.

After receiving hugs from the three brothers plus Harry, Addison turned to Frankie, and saw that he had a grim look on his face. He looked up at Molly who took the cue and ushered the boys and Luigi out the door to give them some privacy.

"Frankie-" Her voice shook and then broke. "Frankie- I-" She stopped again, embarrassed at the tears that were falling down her cheeks. He stepped forward, and gently took her face in his hands, wiping away the tears with his thumbs. She looked up at him, and saw that his own eyes were shining with unshed tears. He blinked quickly and wrapped his arms around her waist, lifting her so that their faces were level. She slid her arms around his neck, and nuzzled into his chest, "Frankie." Her voice was muffled "I don't want to leave. I- I'm scared I'm gonna lose you again." She tightened her grip, and he breathed in the scent of her hair, something vaguely tropical. "I will never let you go again. I need you now Addie, and I will _never_ let you go." She felt his baritone voice rumble deep in his chest and lifted her head to look at him, seeing the promise in his eyes. She nodded and released her grip. He lowered her gently to the floor, and squeezed her hand one last time before watching her walk out the door. She looked back before turning the corner, and he smiled at her, feeling elated when she smiled back. Then she turned the corner and he heard the loud CRACK! of his father disapparating, and he sank into the chair next to him with his head in his hands.

* * *

**Please Review! It means a lot to get some pointers! **


	4. Chapter 4

_One week later; Addie stood on the makeshift stage, looking out at the crowd composed of mostly men. She knew she looked good in a tight blue skirt, and white blouse. Her spiky black heels no longer hurt her feet, and her hair was falling in soft curls. She heard the beat start up, and licked her lips. 'I need a place to stay. That's all' she thought to herself as she saw the leering faces of the men get redirected towards her. She swallowed and then started belting out the words of her own song._

"_you might be crazy, have I told you lately,_

_that I love you._

_you're the only reason that im not afraid to fly._

_And it's crazy, that someone could change me,_

_Now no matter what it is I have to do,_

_I'm not afraid to try. _

_And you need to know that you're the reason why."_

_Lost in the words of her own song, she didn't notice when the door opened and 2 redheads and a brunette walked in. They grabbed a table in the corner and ordered drinks, never looking away from the girl on the stage. She was strutting around the stage, belting the words to an upbeat song, swiveling her hips and tossing her hair._

"Damn. She looks good." Fred stated bluntly.

Frankie spared him a glance, and then flicked his eyes back to Addie, "She always looks good. She always _has _looked good." His eyes raked over her body, a feat that did not go unnoticed by the twins, who grinned deviously.

"Well I think"

"You'll just have to"

"Talk to her"

"Tell her you think"

"She's pretty."

"Naw guys. I don't.. She probably has a boyfriend or some…thing…." He trailed off as he watched her twirl across the stage, cheeks flushed, curls flying. She was beaming out at the crowd, when she saw the red hair. She strutted down the steps, into the crowd of men, and danced her way over to Fred, George and Frankie, still singing. It was a new song,

"_you don't have to be afraid to put your dream in action!_

_You're never gonna fade, you'll be the main attraction. _

_Not a fantasy, just remember me, when it turns out right. _

_Cause you know that if you live in your imagination,_

_tomorrow you'll be everybody's fascination!.."_

She was pouring her heart into the song, he could see it in her eyes, and he was slightly flustered that she was singing directly to him. He smiled up at her and sipped his drink, watching her full red lips as they formed each word. She finished the chorus and bounded back to the stage, not stopping even when other customers called her name. She finished her song, on a long clear note that she held for a few beats, and handed the mic over to the next band who was taking the stage.

Addie walked down the back of the stage, to avoid the crowd of testosterone ridden fools, who were calling for her encore. She clambered up the stairs to her 'room' above the bar. It could hardly be considered a room, it was barely big enough to be considered livable, but she made it work. It wasn't as though she had enough belongings to take up much space. She quickly pulled off her skirt and blouse and pulled on a pair of jeans and an orange tshirt. She wiped most of her show make-up off her face, and tied her curls into a ponytail. Switching her spiky heels for a pair of converse, she bounded back down the stairs, and into the bar. Like always, she was shocked at how empty it had become after her show was done. But she made her way to the corner booth where the three men were dutifully knocking back shots of whiskey. She reached the edge of the table and slid in next to George, across from Frankie and smiled.

"Hey guys! How are you?!" She beamed at them, ecstatic that they had come to see her play.

"AAAAAAddiee! Shweet Merlin's pants! You were sho good kiddo!" Fred slurred at her, and he leaned across the table to crush her in a hug. She laughed and hugged him back as best she could.

"Yes. Listen to my twin Adds. You were SO GOOD! So good. Fantastic really. More like reallllly good. You're pretty." George blabbered at her, before throwing another drink down his throat. He ruffled her hair, and then slumped over the table and started snoring. Fred, mirroring his twin, had slumped over as well with his head resting on the wall. She laughed, before turning her attention to Frankie.

"They don't lie hun, you were fantastic." He grabbed one of her hands and squeezed it appreciatively. "They just don't hold their whiskey very well."

"Oh Frankie, I'm so glad you guys came! None of my other friends like to see me sing, they think it's trashy to sing in a bar." She smiled weakly, her eyes flickering with emotion.

Noticing the change in her eyes, he lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it lightly. "You. Are. Not. Trashy." He said, emphasizing each word with a kiss. She chuckled, but didn't withdraw her hand. His eyes met her gaze, and he saw a sparkle. A grin spread across her face and she saw his eyes flick to her lips. He squeezed her hand again. Suddenly Fred snorted loudly and Addie saw frustration dance across Frankie's face. Then he sighed and cleared his throat nervously.

"Adds. I'm gonna have to take these jokesters back. They'll never be able to apparate on their own. So I'll have to Side-Along them." He looked at her apologetically. She hadn't quite figured out all the magical terms, but she nodded her head anyway, and stood up. He looked up at her, and she saw something flicker in his eyes, anger? Annoyance? She wasn't sure, but it was gone before she could look closer.

"I should get to bed anyway," She muttered "I worked a double shift today. Thank you though, for coming tonight. It really means a lot." She looked at him thoughtfully and then bent down and kissed him on the cheek. Then she turned and walked away, not looking back for fear that he would see the frustrated look on her face, not to mention the embarrassed tears that were welling in her eyes.

He watched her go, until she had disappeared into the back. Then he hoisted Fred to his feet, before nudging George awake. He dragged his drunken buddies outside and into an abandoned alley; looking back at the bar he cursed his stupidity, then with a loud CRACK! he disapparated back to the flat above the WWW.

* * *

_Two weeks later:_

"I don't understand!" Addie shook her head furiously.

"Look sweet 'eart. I don't know 'ow else to say it. We. Are. Kickin. You. Out." Wilkins gazed at her sympathetically. "Look Addison. The big boss found anozzer singer, who is willing to…show more skin" He flinched as Addie started crying.

"P-p-p-please W-w-wilkins. I'll do anything! I have no where else t-t-to g-go." She sobbed unashamedly.

Wilkins blanched. He didn't realize her situation was do or die, and it hurt his heart to put this poor girl on the streets. But business was business, and Wilkins was a businessman through and through. He reached in his pocket and brought out a wad of rumpled notes. He counted out 50 pounds and handed it to her. "Here lass. This will 'old you for a bit. I need you to start packing though, the new girl will be 'ere in a bit." He was out the door before he looked back. "I really am sorry."

Addie tried to pull herself together. She looked around her, and sighed. She wiped away the tears that continued to leak out of her eyes, and started folding her clothes. She got out the small bag that Luigi had given her a few weeks previous, it looked small but could hold anything she wanted. It was clever really, and she appreciated it now more than ever. She gave up on folding and just threw all her clothes in the bag, smiling slightly when she heard the muffled thump as they hit the bottom. Then she threw in all her toiletries and books. She got out her wallet and counted her money; 90 pounds wouldn't last her long, but she threw that in the bag too. She sniffled, and felt another wave of self pity roll over her. She grabbed her pillow off her bed, and stuffed that along with her blankets into the bag. Glancing around the room, she saw nothing left, so she exited quietly, closing the door behind her. It was late, way past closing time, and the bar was deserted when she entered. She slipped quietly behind the counter and grabbed a bottle of her favorite scotch and carefully put it into her little bag of goodies, slipping the strap over her shoulder. Then she put on her jacket, hiding the little purse and quietly exited the building. It was snowing, and bitter cold, but Addie had no winter clothes, so she walked quickly, heading to the only place she knew she would never be turned away.

"Hello mum. Hello dad." Her voice was muffled by the snow, and Addie felt the tears freezing on her cheeks as she looked down at the headstones of her parents. She rummaged around in her bag, pulling out her thickest blanket. Wrapping it around her shoulders, she sat on the ground in between her parents graves and started crying in earnest. She had nothing left, nothing at all. This is what she realized as she heard her cries echoing around the empty cemetery.

* * *

_That same night at the Burrow, Molly Weasley was sitting in front of the fire thinking about her family. Charlie had gone back to Romania after the holidays with Bill and she hadn't seen Arthur since their divorce 2 weeks ago. Fred and George were living in the flat above their shop but had been spending time at home to be with Frankie. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny had gone back to Hogwarts though they had wanted to stay. Frankie and Luigi had been staying at the mostly empty nest, it was too soon for them to go home and deal with the death of Connie. Molly grimaced, it was a shame that such a lovely woman had been killed. Thankfully the man who had done it had been arrested and submitted to the Dementors Kiss. She sighed; Fred, George and Frankie had been in-seperable at Hogwarts, Frankie was an honorary twin really. She had always considered him part of the family, another son. Her thoughts turned to Addison, and she wondered why the girl hadn't come to visit. _

"Bloody hell" Molly muttered under her breath. She had spilled her cup of tea on her apron. She exhaled sharply through her nose, exasperated. She had been unable to sleep and thought that a cup of tea would settle her, but all it did was awaken her more. This was not an uncommon occurrence of course, she hadn't been able to sleep properly since her divorce from Arthur. She loved the man and the family they had formed together, but even the kids could tell that the love they shared was platonic. He was a good friend and they had split amicably, deciding they were both long overdue to find a person who could ignite the passion that had been absent in their marriage. She decided to go to Connie's grave and visit her old friend. Wrapping a heavy cloak around her she walked outside, gasping at the bitter cold. With a muffled CRACK! she was gone.

Addie could hardly breathe for the cold. Her feet and hands had long since gone numb. She was wearing every stitch of warm clothing she owned and was wrapped in her blankets. Her teeth were chattering, and her tears had frozen on her eye lashes, making it hard for her to see. She was lying next to her mom's grave, comfortable with the fact that she would die with her loved ones. She had started sobbing quietly, wishing things had turned out differently for her but eventually her sobs died off, and she was unable to make a sound. Shivering uncontrollably, she saw darkness coming toward her. She closed her eyes. "I love you mum. I love you dad. I'll see you soon." She whispered. She sighed, and was consumed by the dark.

With a CRACK! Molly appeared in the cemetery. It was snowing harder now, and it was dreadfully cold. She pulled her cloak tightly around her and raised her wand. "Lumos" Following her ray of light, she tramped through the snow towards Connie's headstone. She laid a beautiful wreathe on the grave and told Connie about how things had been. She talked until the sound of her teeth chattering drowned out the sound of her voice, and then whispered a quick prayer. She closed her eyes, thinking of the Burrow, and a hot cup of tea, when she thought of Addison's parents. Luigi had told her they had died in a house fire, and were buried here. Perhaps she would lay some flowers for them as well. She racked her memory for Addison's last name as she prowled the headstones. She was so lost in thought that she didn't notice the figure in her path until she almost trod upon it. Choosing some of Ron's favorite words to voice her surprise, she bent down to see what had almost sent her arse over tea kettle into the snow. She pulled back the blanket, and immediately recognized the face underneath. Despite the blue lips and pale skin, she knew she was looking at Addison. "Oh no. Oh no oh no oh no!" Molly felt panicked tears streaking her cheeks as she checked for a pulse. She felt a faint beat, and almost collapsed with relief. After wrapping the girl in her cloak, she gathered her in her arms and thought of the Burrow. She spun on the spot and with a muffled CRACK! they were gone.

"Where the bloody hell-"

"Is mum when you need her"

The twins were grumbling. They had come down stairs expecting a large breakfast, only to find an empty tea cup and a stained apron on the table. Frankie and Luigi had come down quickly after, and the four men were contemplating where Mrs. Weasley could possibly have gone off to in the middle of the night. They were discussing whether she had ever expressed the idea of scuba diving at night, when there was a loud CRACK! and they saw a mop of red hair in the yard.

"FIIIINALLY!" the twins chorused. They began chattering about what they were hungry for, when Luigi sprang to his feet knocking his chair over. The three boys looked at him in surprise before following his gaze to Molly, who seemed to have something in her arms.

"What the bloody hell is that?" Fred asked.

"It looks like a rug." George pondered.

"No." Frankie went white. "It looks like a-"

"Body" Luigi finished hoarsly.

Molly kicked open the door, and entered the kitchen, sobbing loudly. Seeing the 4 men staring at her in horror, she composed herself long enough to croak "Help me" before turning the kitchen table into a bed with a flick of her wand. She levitated the girl onto the mattress. And knowing that she was under scrutiny, she turned to George

"Get them out." She ordered, pointing at Luigi and Frankie

"What?"

"GET THEM OUT GEORGE. ALL OF YOU GET OUT! NOW!" she screamed. She was racked with fresh sobs, and upon realizing that none of them were leaving, she pulled back the cloak, revealing Addison's blue face.


	5. Chapter 5

"NO!" Frankie leapt towards the girl on the table, and stared down at her in horror. He couldn't comprehend what he saw. Her fingers were blue. Her feet were blue. The more articles of clothing that Molly tore from her, all he could see was blue. Her once red lips were blue, bordering on purple. Her eyes were frozen shut. Her brown curls hung limply around her face, caked in snow and ice. He grabbed her hand and gasped, it was like ice. He whimpered in pain and shock, this could not be happening! He turned sharply to Molly who was muttering spells under her breathe to try and return heat to the girl's body, tears rolling down her face.

"WHAT. " He roared, "HAPPENED?"

Luigi sprang into action then, and brandished his wand at Frankie, "PETRIFICUS TOTALUS" he yelled and the kitchen was momentarily filled with blue light. The twins yelled in outrage, pointing their own wands at the old man. But he merely levitated Frankie into a chair, and stated calmly "He would have gone mad with grief, and probably done bodily harm. You know his temper better than anyone." The twins glanced at Frankie and then at each other before nodding and lowering their wands. Then they turned their attention to back to Molly and Addison. Color was slowly returning to Addison's body and she looked substantially pinker. Luigi recognized the purse that was clenched in the girls hands and with a wave of his wand he released Frankie and tossed him the purse. "Empty that thing" he ordered his son. The three men watched in apprehension as Frankie emptied the bag onto the floor. When it was empty, Luigi blanched as realization hit him. He spoke to the silent kitchen,

"That's everything she owns." Tears started rolling down his face. "Molly, where did you find her?" He turned to the red headed woman, who was panting with the effort of her magic. "The cemetery. At her parents graves." The room went silent with shock. Then Molly looked at Luigi, "She's going to live." She smiled weakly. Frankie sank to his knees with relief, grasping Addie's teddy bear in his hands, but he kept his eyes on Molly. So did the other three men in the room. She cleared her throat, "Now, I must ask you to leave the room." She held up a hand, because all 4 showed signs of interrupting, "Because I'm going to check for…erm..signs that she has been…erm…well, that's to say…" She broke off when she saw the understanding in Luigi's eyes, and he ushered the protesting naïve 18 years olds out of the room. Then she swallowed hard, and turned back to the girl. "My dear," she whispered, "I'm begging you. Please be alright. I don't think any of us can handle any other emotional pain right now." She took a moment to compose herself before removing the final layer of Addie's clothes. Focusing mainly on her legs, Molly breathed a sigh of relief when she saw that everything was intact. She conjured some sweatpants, and pulled them on the girl in place of her jeans. Then her gaze traveled upward and she frowned. Pulling up Addie's shirt to uncover her stomach, her eyes widened, before she let out a bloodcurdling scream.

* * *

Frankie was being physically restrained in the living room, and Luigi stood in front of him, with his wand pointed between Frankie's eyes.

"Son! I don't wan to stun you. Molly will let us know if there is any thing wrong. I'm sure it will be alright, in fact I-"

He was interrupted by a loud shriek from the kitchen, and he was nearly trampled by Frankie, who was the first to burst through the door, wand raised, only to find Molly staring down at Addie's stomach. He inched closer, feeling his father and two best friends breathing down his neck. He looked down at Addie, and moaned in shock. She had long, purple scars twisting around her entire torso, disappearing beneath her pant line, and where her shirt was. He made to pull up her shirt to see where the scars ended, but Molly slapped his hand away and he flushed.

Then he looked closer, and saw that Addie was unhealthily skinny. Her ribs were clearly visible and he blanched. This girl was close to death on so many levels. His vision started to cloud and he wiped furiously at the tears in his eyes. He felt himself being pulled into a hug and he clung to his best friends. He was trying to keep himself from sobbing, when he heard Molly gasp. He snapped his head up to look at her and saw she was mouthing something. Luigi noticed too, for he cleared his throat.

"Molly, dear, what are you saying?"

She made a strangled noise in her throat, and motioned for them to come around the table. The trio and Luigi cautiously moved to the opposite side of the table and Frankie felt himself get light headed when he saw what Molly has looking at. Addie's scars weren't just cuts, they were words. Words that were clear to anyone who saw them and he couldn't stop his sobs from coming out this time. Someone had carved her stomach on purpose, someone who hated her heritage and if he ever found out who, he knew he would stop at nothing to kill them. He silently promised to the Gods that he would protect Addie with his life. He looked back down and said aloud what they were all reading.

"Ugly Muggle Whore."

* * *

Addie could hear everything. She heard when Frankie cried for her and it broke her heart. She heard when Molly screamed, and she inwardly cringed. And she heard when Frankie said aloud, the words she had been so desperately trying to hide. She decided to stop listening after that, and she sunk into a deep dreamless sleep.


End file.
